


Bidding (Bobby/Johnny)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [24]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, charity auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: When Kitty does something drastic to get Bobby a date, he can't deny that the outcome is nice.





	Bidding (Bobby/Johnny)

The charity gala had been going well. The Avengers had gone all out to set this up, and Bobby knew how to appreciate it. The hall was decorated with candles on the tables and little lights dangling from the ceiling. It was the perfect setting for a date, he thought. People were dancing, talking, eating... and he was standing off to the side with Kitty while she commented on every single dress in the room. They'd come together as friends because neither of them could get dates. Kitty because her current object of obsession was already taken, and Bobby because he hadn't even tried. Nobody at the school interested him.

"You know, I could totally pull off that purple thing. Don't you think?" she was asking, pointing at who he was pretty sure was Susan Storm. He just nodded, not really listening to anything she was saying. "You could go talk to her."

"She's married, Kitty. Stop trying to set me up. You know it won't work out," he said through gritted teeth.

"And why is that?" she asked, tilting her head. "All the women I've sent you on dates with have been very nice!"

"And women," he informed her, too agitated to stop himself. Her eyes widened in glee and he groaned. "That was not an invitation to set me up with men now."

"Says you," she sang, grinning. He didn't get a chance to respond, because Tony Stark was on the stage getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming to this spectacular charity fundraiser this evening. We promised to make it worth your while, and now it's time! We mentioned there would be an auction, so I hope you all brought your wallets. Tonight we'll be auctioning off dates with the world's hottest superheroes! Saving the best for last of course," he was saying. The woman who had just come onto the stage smacked his arm lightly and he grinned. "This is Pepper Potts, our auctioneer who is very much not for sale."

Pepper stole the microphone and rolled her eyes at him. "You're horrible, Tony. Get backstage with the others," she said. He saluted the crowd and did as she said. Bobby stopped paying attention again.

He'd only agreed to accompany Kitty because she'd told him the professor refused to let her go alone. She'd asked Piotr, but he'd had a date planned for this night. She came to him practically in tears with that news, and he couldn't say no. It's not like he had plans of his own. He'd given up on the idea of dating because there just wasn't anyone he was interested in (that he could get, anyways). Kitty had gone crazy and chose his entire outfit to match hers, going so far as to rent a car so they didn't have to use a Xavier Institute car. He just let her, knowing that it would be probably the most exciting night of her year.

"God, he's so hot," she said quietly, staring up at the stage. Bobby decided to tune back in when he saw it was Johnny Storm on the stage, flexing his muscles. _This_ was the man he wished he could get. He knew it wasn't a possibility, and refused to let himself think about it most nights, but he wasn't going to ignore it as the fire-starter showed off his looks and talents. Kitty made a quiet noise, but Bobby didn't notice that she wasn't watching the stage anymore.

Kitty had come with her own agenda. Yes, she'd wanted to attend the charity gala because it would be fun, but she could have gotten anyone to go with her. She hadn't even asked Piotr like she'd told Bobby. She knew he didn't really have a date, because he'd been secretly dating her for three months now. They'd tell people when the time was right. But her connection on the Avengers had told her exactly what the auction would be, and Kitty couldn't resist dragging Bobby out so she could buy him a date. She'd spoken  to Mystique about it (she had to remember to call her Raven now, she'd promised), and had received the Professor's wallet before they left, with a promise that she could spend as much as she wanted. And she fully intended to spend as much as it took. She knew the Professor had a nearly never-ending bank account.

She'd been trying to figure out who Bobby wanted by commenting on dresses, and it had paid off in that now she knew he didn't want a woman. And if the looks he was giving the Human Torch were anything to go by, she knew exactly who she'd be buying. The bidding started, but she held off until it seemed like it was over. And then she did the unthinkable.

"One million dollars!" she shouted, holding up her paddle. Everyone in the hall turned to stare at her, and she winked at Bobby when he made a disbelieving noise. He probably knew she was broke and was wondering where the hell she'd get the money from.

"One million, going once, going twice, sold!" Pepper exclaimed, grinning at her. Kitty turned to smile at Bobby and caught his glare.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't want that date. I could see it all over your face! You can thank me later. Or really, you should probably thank Raven and the Professor. Or just Raven, because I bet he didn't exactly agree. Huh, I didn't think to ask him if this was okay. Too late now," she told him, still grinning. His expression just got more and more horrified.

"Wait... you bought him for _me?!_ " he asked, rather loudly. Kitty nodded. "Damn it, Kitty! I told you to stop setting me up!"

"Does that mean you don't want that date? Because I'm totally not adverse," Johnny said from behind him. Kitty's grin widened when she could see him checking out her best friend with an impressed look.

"Fire and ice. This should be interesting," she muttered to herself. Then she saw Kate beckoning to her from beside Clint Barton (who she'd bought, probably at his own request), and she gracefully bowed out of the conversation to go join her.

"So, about that date?" Johnny asked as soon as she was gone and Bobby was facing him.

"You don't even know my name," Bobby pointed out, eyes still wider than usual. He was trying very hard to just go with it, but it was hard to wrap his head around. John would have a field day with this when he heard about it.

"So tell me. I'm Johnny, but I know you already know that. You've got a good friend, there," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Bobby. My name is Bobby Drake. As for Kitty... I guess she can be a good friend sometimes. She's been trying to set me up on a successful date for months now," Bobby said quietly, sure he was probably blushing now.

"Well I'll just have to try very hard to make it a success," Johnny said, winking. "Want to go now, or do you need time to prepare?"

"You... right now?" Bobby asked in disbelief. He was shocked by the disappointed look that was slowly forming on Johnny's face. "I just... don't you have to stay here until it's over?"

"Nah, Pepper said we could leave with whoever bought us if that's what they wanted. And when Pepper Potts says something, you listen. Not even Romanov will stop us if we wanted to go now. And as much as I love showing off and being stared at, I genuinely hate these things. It feels like a zoo," he answered, smiling again.

"I'm with you there. I only came because Kitty begged. Now I'm pretty sure she didn't even ask anyone else like she'd said. They're all conspiring against me," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. Johnny laughed.

"Is that really such a bad thing, though? I mean, you got me out of it, right?" he asked, hooking their arms together.

"I... yeah, I guess so," he answered, letting Johnny lead him out of the room. "I always thought you were completely straight. They only ever talk about you hitting on women, and bringing women home."

"Because they're homophobic assholes. I bring just as many men home," Johnny stated. "Not that I'd ever cheat or anything, if I were to have a relationship. I just don't discriminate between genders."

"I'm really only interested in men," Bobby admitted. "I've tried dating women, but they can't hold my attention."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. I probably could have phrased my statement better. Sue told me I need to work on that," he replied, holding a limo door open for Bobby to enter first. "You hungry? We could go out for dinner and see what happens."

The restaurant was a nice one, but not too fancy. It was exactly the kind of place he'd have taken a date himself. Johnny was a good conversationalist, and Bobby was impressed to see that he didn't even flirt with the waitress. All of his attention seemed to be focused on _him._ And wasn't that a nice change from most of the women he'd dated? (Or that one man that didn't even count.)

They took their time eating, and then Johnny suggested going for a walk. Bobby really didn't want the date to end, so he agreed. They found themselves walking through Central Park, holding hands.

"What did your friend mean by fire and ice, before she walked away?" Johnny asked. Bobby could tell the question had been bothering him for a while now. "Was she making a comment about your personality or something, because she's wrong."

"No," Bobby said quietly, debating what to do. He knew that over half of the world was still anti-mutant, but Johnny Storm had powers of his own. Surely he wouldn't be prejudiced about this. So Bobby held his hand out, palm up, and concentrated on forming the ice into a flame shape. Johnny was staring at it with wide eyes. Slowly, he lifted his own hand and snapped, making an identical shape out of fire instantly.

"She's right. That's going to be very interesting," he said quietly. Bobby frowned slightly. "I don't mean it in a bad way! I was hoping we could do this again soon, though, and it might be interesting to see where this goes. Especially knowing that we're opposites now. Opposites attract, you know."

Bobby hummed in agreement, trying not to smile. "So this isn't a turn-off for you?" he asked. Johnny shook his head. "Good. Because I'm pretty sure I'm the one person you won't be able to burn."

_Five months later_

"Bobby, your boyfriend is here!" Kitty shouted up the stairs. She didn't feel bad about announcing it to the whole mansion, because he was supposed to have been down there ten minutes ago. Honestly, she thought, he was worse than she was. And that was saying something!

"It's okay, I can wait. He must be doing something important," Johnny said with a small smile. He'd been fidgeting with his pocket since he'd gotten there, and Kitty was really hoping that meant what she thought it might.

"Have I ever told you that if you hurt him I'll kill you?" she asked sweetly. He took a small step back and nodded. "Good. By the way, last time I went up there, he was fixing his hair. He's probably dragged Rogue in to help him. Or maybe Raven."

"Hey, hair is an important thing," Johnny said, trying to suppress a laugh. Kitty nodded, looking completely serious for all of three seconds before they both dissolved into giggles.

"You better not be laughing about me," Bobby called, hurrying down the stairs. He gave Johnny a quick kiss and glared at Kitty when she cooed at them. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I couldn't get Rogue out of my room. She wants to talk to you, Kitty."

"It's fine. I made our reservations a little later than we discussed just in case. I know all about things happening that are unexpected. Remember when I cancelled last week? Doom thought it would be fun to attack the museum, and I had to go with the team to stop him. Your friend needing you is just as important. And you know I'll always wait for you," Johnny replied after Kitty disappeared back up the stairs. "Ready to go?" Bobby nodded.

They went to the same restaurant as their first date. It wasn't the first time they'd been back, but this time felt different to both of them. They'd been seriously discussing getting a place together, and they'd just signed the paperwork the previous week. Neither of them had told their families, but they'd slowly been moving things in, and buying furniture. They were going to spend the night there, for the first time of many.

"So I know we said we weren't going to tell people about our place for a while, but what if I've come up with a very good reason to change that plan?" Johnny asked casually as the waiter poured their wine.

"I'd say it would have to be a pretty good reason. I thought we were going to keep it to ourselves so we'd have a secret place to escape to when we wanted to be together?" Bobby replied. Johnny grinned.

"It's a good reason. Are you ready for it?" he asked. Bobby nodded. He was _not_ expecting Johnny to get out of his chair and go down on one knee in front of him, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "I'm nothing if not traditional. These past months have been the best of my life, better even than when I got my powers. I don't want them to end, and I can't think of a better way to ensure that than marrying you. Can you?"

"Oh my god," Bobby said quietly, staring at the ring in shock.

"Please tell me that's an 'oh my god, yes', and not an 'oh my god, what are you thinking you idiot'," Johnny said nervously. Bobby finally looked up and met his eyes, grinning.

"It was an 'Oh my god, what took you so long'. Yes, of course!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand for the ring. The whole restaurant applauded as they kissed, not that they heard it.

~~

When Kitty heard what happened, she squealed and hugged both of them. Then she held out her hand and collected money from both Rogue and Raven. Apparently, they'd been betting on how long it'd take for the two of them to make it all official. According to Kitty, they'd been acting like an old married couple for the last three months or so anyways, so why not just get it over with and get married? She and Sue were the maids of honor, and they worked together to plan the wedding. 

And in true superhero fashion, it did not go as planned. It ended with an epic battle of the X-men and Fantastic Four against Doom and his army of robots, both grooms laughing as they competed to see who could take down the most.

 


End file.
